Friendship or Love
by ItIsMeJessie
Summary: This is the time when Rose just about stayed for a week in the One Piece world. Zoro's feelings for Rose is indefinite and he wants to badly know what he really feels for her. I thank Rebelleader1011 for the story and idea. The OC isn't mine and neither are the characters from One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is a fanfic shipping Rose (Rebelleader1011's OC) and Zoro. This is my first time to write a One Piece fic, so please be kind. Don't forget those reviews.**

I was looking at her from afar, not bothering to get down from my place. It wasn't as if I care a lot about her, right? She's a nakama, nothing more, nothing less.

I glanced at the weights that I dropped earlier before I heard Luffy and the rest of the crew laugh along with her. Rose was entertaining them again, with her speed, as they played tag. I shook my head in annoyance, and amazement; she's really different from the debt witch and the archeologist.

As I got back to my training, I tried to block the noise below. It wasn't as if I hated myself for liking her, but I'm still wary. What I like about her is that she's like me, only lesser.

After a while, there was silence and it seems that they have stopped the game, thank goodness. I was about to take a nap when I felt her presence. I closed my eye, and waited for her knock on the door. And she knocked before entering.

She let herself in, sitting down beside me, and I looked at her with a questioning eye. She didn't speak, but I know that there was something bothering her. When something was bothering her, it was always me that she comes to. I glanced, quickly, at her. Her eyes didn't look at me, and I could sense her indecision.

"What is it?"

She has stayed for over a week now, and that was because of the coma that she has in her own world. I don't really care if she stayed, that would be of good use to all of us, and she's part of the crew already.

She shrugged and shook her head. "It's nothing."

I often use my haki to feel the emotions of those around me and I found her afraid. Why was she afraid? We've been in the calm seas and there wasn't any enemies that that we know of. I wait for her to answer, but she stayed silent.

I don't know what's running in her mind, but I can sense that she's uneasy. I tried to coax her into saying what she was thinking. "Come on. You come here, and I know you want my advice. So what's wrong?"

Silence fell around us again. What's wrong with this girl? I don't understand her today. Rose was sometimes unexpected, and today was one of those times.

"Are you going already?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head wildly, along with her hands.

So that's not the reason. I couldn't press her more so I relaxed, reached for her and held her shoulder. "Tell me when you're ready."

I let go of my hold on her as I ready myself for my nap. I just had closed my eyes when I felt her arms on my left arm. I tensed at her action, nevertheless I didn't squirm away. I let her do that, and even her head was leaning on me. Something washed over me. I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. Relief? Happiness? Whatever it was, it was good, so I didn't protest.

I guess I fell asleep because the burst from the trapdoor woke me up, and I saw the stupid pervert enter with his eyes aflame. I looked at him dazedly, and then I looked around and saw that Rose had left.

"Oy, moss head! What did you do to Rose-swan?"

"Shut up, curly eyebrows! I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course, I really didn't know what he was talking about. I was asleep! Still, his question was bothering me. His face was more distorted than it was normally, and I knew that something was relatively wrong.

I followed the stupid cook downstairs and saw that the crew was crowded on the lawn. I purposely look towards Luffy and saw his disappointed glance. He was literally irritated and I knew that look; someone from the crew was missing or was hurt, or worse was dead.

I looked around for her, but she's not there. I could easily spot her with her dark brown hair, or with her brown eyes that were often twinkling like the stars, but she wasn't anywhere. I used my haki to feel her presence, and it wasn't of use. I was not panicking, not yet. She might be around the ship, locked in some room.

"Where is Rose?" I asked quietly.

They looked at me incredulously as if I was to blame. They broke their circle, and sure enough, Rose was lying down in the middle along with Chopper hovering over her. Chopper was trying to sit her up and letting her drink something, probably an antidote.

I unconsciously fell beside Chopper and looked at her with pain inside me. It's like Kuina all over again, but this time, she's not a rival - it's Rose.

"What happened to her, Chopper?"

Chopper looked at me sadly before he spoke, "She got drugged heavily. She tried to protect us all. To protect you."

"What do you mean?"

I asked. My eyes were serious and I wanted to kill those people who did this to her. I clutched at the katanas on my side and felt the wrath coming from Sandai Kitetsu; it also sensed my anger and I had to grin. I will take my revenge and will not back down. I will hunt them, and kill them one by one.

"We heard her scream coming from the observation tower and said that you were drugged, and that there were people wearing gas masks. She fought really hard before Luffy and Sanji came. We think that she saved you; that's why you're easily awakened. You didn't inhale much of the gas.

"Luffy's mad. He wanted to fight you because you neglected her, but before she fell unconscious, she said that you didn't do any harm to her." Chopper was adjusting the bandages in Rose's arms, and noticed that the doctor wasn't happy as well.

They were about to take her to the girls' room, but I wanted to protect her properly now. I asked Nami and Robin for permission to get her back to the observation tower with me. They all looked at me with irritated eyes. I know that they're angry at me, and I understand that. But they don't understand my connection to Rose. She's like the half of me, and I can't let anyone else take care of her.

"Stupid Marimo!"

"Nami? Robin?" I looked at them with pleading eyes. I dismissed the stupid cook's remarks as I waited for the girls' decision. They glanced at Luffy, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. It means I have his consent.

In the end, I was able to get Rose, and I managed to lay her down with her head on one of my legs as I sat down, swords at the ready. I kept my focus and I made sure that I wouldn't fall asleep – again.

The afternoon passed by uneventfully. I was looking at her face, and I see her smile. She's dreaming? What was possibly good in her dream that made her smile like that? It was almost heartbreaking, and I wanted to lean in and…

"Zoro?"

I stopped at my action. I was about to… Did I really think that I could kiss her? Stupid motion, Zoro! I mentally slapped myself. She was looking at me curiously, but I averted my gaze. I didn't want to make her think of what I was about to do to her. I tried to relax my tensed muscles and asked her quietly.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright." She said it with defiance, showing that bravery of hers.

I knew that she wouldn't tell me that she's still hurting. I can see in her face though that she's still wincing with the pain. I don't know much about what happened and I don't want to know more about it, or else I would have more reason to kill them.

"I'm sorry."

That was the first time that I said an apology to someone, let alone a girl. But I was sincere, I was really sorry for putting her up with that, even though her skills were still needing some improvement. I couldn't say much, and I knew that she knows that I need not say anything else. I'm not that talkative, and that's why I like her – she doesn't ask me many questions, and I don't need to talk much around her.

I glanced at the window. The clouds were floating like soft wisps in the orange sky. It was nearly evening, and I'm getting hungry with all the chaos that happened earlier. Rose slowly sat, lifting her weight off of me, not that I mind. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't, and it left me hanging.

She's staring at me; I could sense her in my haki. I just said sorry to her, no wonder she's thinking about that. I didn't look at her; I just waited for her to talk. I yawned lazily, thinking of food and some booze. I wanted to at least drink to what I was feeling.

"Do you want to sleep? I'll leave you to your nap."

She stood up, and was about to go down the trap door when I said, "I do need your company right now."

She turned to me, cocking her head to one side. This was definitely not me. I curse myself for softening to this girl. I felt her ease her way back to my side and sit. Her presence was calming, as if it really belonged here. I suddenly tensed; she suddenly touched my knee which caught me off guard. But eventually, I relaxed.

We sat down for an hour, not talking really. The silence was really inviting, and I can't think of anything else right now. By the time the sky darkened, the stupid cook climbed up and called to us.

"Rose-swan, dinner is ready!"

His eyes turned into hearts, and his body was convulsing like the stupid ero-cook that he was. Then he turned to me, and spoke in a menacing tone.

"Lawn head, I don't care if you eat or not, but don't you dare make Rose-swan wait for you!"

After he left, I glanced at Rose. She had that deep thought again. I wondered what it was, but I can't force it out of her. I stood up and waited for her. We went to the lawn where Luffy and the others were. Dinner was, as usual, boring. I didn't like the food, but I hate to admit that it was edible.

After drinking some beer, I went to the observation tower, just to lessen the noise. I knew that the stupid cook wouldn't mind if I left, and neither would Luffy and the rest. I settled down katanas, not really putting them down, but placed them on my knees to make sure I'm ready when battle comes. Whoever they were, I'm sure they were bound to come back.

I stared out of the window, doing nothing, just observing. I listened to the every sound in Thousand Sunny, and everything seemed in place except for the lone soft footsteps coming towards the galley. It was her. Again. I can't seem to take my eyes – in a manner of speaking – off of her, and I don't understand why.

I don't bother going down. If she needs to think about some things, I have to let her. I was about to take a snooze when I sense other people. I see her being captured by unknown men. I immediately shout, "Rose!"

I know that the others were on alert as well. I didn't bother use the stairs as I jumped off of the observation tower to follow where they were taking her. I didn't look behind me and just pursued the filthy scumbags who took her. Behind me, I heard the others scream as they got ready for battle.

When I got closer to the culprits, Rose was already tied to their ship's mast and had a gag on her. I don't know much about damsels in distress, and I considered Rose just like how I considered Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp – though I can't compare Rose much to Usopp's cowardice, but when I saw her there tied and panic stricken, I just couldn't contain my fury.

I left where I was hiding and I went to where the guards were. She saw me, I know, since she was looking to where I came from and where I was now. I readied my katanas, and in a flash, I slashed the blasted nincompoops. They fell down immediately, and I went to untie her binds.

The smell of the ocean was salty, and a little bit tangy. There are some things that we can't really understand in this world, especially now that someone like Rose came, but it's the New World and there were more crazy things that happened, and these bandits were slower than what I could have thought they were. I saw in my peripheral vision that Luffy and the others were already aboard and were fighting with the other bandits.

When I was able to unbound Rose, she fell limply and I saw that the ropes were tight; there were marks on her wrists and ankles. It seemed like the blood flow wasn't circulating properly, causing her to become dizzy. I caught her immediately, holding her on her arms and she smiled sheepishly before falling unconscious in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really think that this has become an ooc, sorry guys. Again, I'd like some comments. This is my first One Piece fic, please be kind.**

I could feel the mixture of heat and cold of the ocean breeze as I looked around me. The pathetic excuse for a ship was really getting on my nerves. The creaking and breaking of the wood planks all around, as we fought, flew one by one. I could use some of these pieces for my work out, but that's not what I was here for. I kept on slashing this stupid bunch with Wado; knowing that I don't really need to use all of my katanas.

It had been a long time since I felt this kind of ache. Kuina's death just put the irritation and anger in me, knowing that we'll never know who'll become stronger between us, but this – what happened to Rose – was different, and I can't hold back the rage that I was feeling right now. Looking at the limp body of Rose, I simply wouldn't take it easy on them.

I still don't like girls, but she's still a mystery. She had changed something in me, and I've become fond of her. I carry her to the barrels of whatever, and lied her down behind them. I left her there, and went to join the fight. Steel on steel, the clang of metals were like music to my ears; much better than that of Brook's music. I just missed a body that flew near me, and I looked around and saw that the ero-cook was sky walking, kicking different bodies all around.

"Oy, watch it, Nosebleed!" I shout at him.

"I don't care if you get hit, Garden head!" He yells back at me.

Luffy started off with his haki which made it easy for all of us to get the stronger ones after the weaklings just fell to the ground. I could see the debt witch take down some of the weaker ones with that contraption of hers. On the ship, Franky and Usopp were shooting down the others. Even Robin was using her hands, I can't count how many, to incapacitate the bounty hunters. That finished, we were already aboard the ship with me carrying Rose by her waist when we hear Luffy scream.

"What are you doing?!"

We turned around to see the shackles on Luffy's wrists. He couldn't stretch, so I assumed that it was sea prism. I heard Nami, Usopp and Chopper shout to the captors, "Give us back our captain!"

The leader of the other ship, I presume, answered back with a laugh, "We need his bounty. Do you think we'll give him back to you?"

So that's that. They were bounty hunters. They took advantage of Rose's weakness, and even made her a bait just to get Luffy in their ship. What I hate the most, other than those who think that they were strong enough to beat me, were the people that were to do something as cowardly as this. Using a girl as a lure was really out of the line.

"Bounty hunters!" Usopp yelled the obvious.

Being a bounty hunter before, I knew how to negotiate with some. I had to try to negotiate this one out. I murmured to the others, "I'll deal with this."

Then I turned to the bounty hunters with a death gleam in my eyes. "Give us back our captain or you will suffer consequences."

The leader looked at me with interest. "Roronoa Zoro, the infamous bounty hunter turned pirate. I don't think you understand what's happening here. We want your captain in exchange for money. Unless you can give us something that's worth the same with this one," he pulled Luffy's hair to make his face visible to us, "then you better exchange that one."

Well, that was some negotiation. What has the same value as Luffy? I didn't know. I didn't have care much about money. I turned to Nami. "Do you have the amount that they want for Luffy?"

She looked at me with something that looks like, I'm-not-going-to-give-them-my-money. "No!" Her face showed that intent of kill. If we took her money without her consent that would even cause us a lot of trouble and not to mention a week of bullying. I hate that side of her, along with her girly-girl attitude.

I sighed, defeated. I knew that she has enough loot for us to rescue Luffy, but she wouldn't exactly give her treasures that easily. I think of another way, and then I heard Usopp say something about just giving up and let them get Luffy. That's not exactly what I think of bravery. Usopp's way out was out of the line, and before I could take out Wado, the stupid cook beat me to it and slapped Usopp at that back of his head. Well, that'll teach him a lesson.

Suddenly, I felt Rose stir in her sleep. The noise seemed to have woken her up. I looked down to her and she was smiling at me. That's the way I like it. I like her smile, and it's part of her, and I wouldn't want anyone taking away her smile. She gestured with her finger for me to lean down, I did so and she whispered to me.

"We need to bargain with them at something that they would think might stop us from becoming pirates again. Tell Nami to negotiate with them for a while and then tell the others to have a meeting at the infirmary. I need to be up and about before we battle this out." Her voice was a little bit raspy, but determined.

This was why I like her. She wasn't pushy like most girls, but she has that authority in her eyes that flares up whenever someone in the crew was in danger. I did what she told and we all quickly followed her instructions. We sneaked out to the infirmary, and Chopper immediately dashed to her, and gave her antidote and some medicine that I don't know. Trust Chopper to get her back in shape in no time, I thought to myself.

I looked to her with questions in my eye which she immediately answered. "We need to tell them that we'll give them Sunny in exchange for Luffy."

There were a lot of protests. I particularly heard Usopp and Franky battle this one out with Rose.

"That is not super, Rose sis!"

"That's right, Rose. How are we supposed to be pirates if we don't have a ship?"

She looked at me with that feisty gleam in her eyes. I knew that her plan would work, but we need the others to know this as well; for them to trust her strategy.

I cut them off. "She's not saying this for us to give up the ship, morons. She has a plan. Can't you at least listen to her first?"

This was her strategy, and given the stress the bounty hunters had given her, I couldn't believe that she would be well enough to think this one through; she's really something. As she gave out instructions to the shipwright, Franky was able to understand that she wasn't really giving the ship.

"I see, Rose sis. That idea is super!"

We got ready for another battle, and Chopper was instructing Rose not to join the fight since she was still not recovered. She protested, saying that she was responsible for Luffy; that she was the reason why they were able to get Luffy in the first place. Chopper realized that I was looking, so he took this chance to make me talk some sense to Rose in which I knew wouldn't happen. Just with her protests, I already knew that I couldn't make her back out from the fight.

"They're not that strong Chopper. I know she wouldn't just sit this one out. I will back her up."

I got my swords at the ready, and I could feel Kitetsu's death wishes to the bandits, and I just had to stifle my excitement.

Chopper looked at me like he wanted to kill me for letting Rose's hopes up. Still, he just groaned and told Rose to take it easy. Rose jumped up in glee, and hugged Chopper. I reached for Rose's hand, and she calmly accepted it and we went back to where the fight would commence again. I could hear Nami negotiate with the bounty hunters.

"We'll give you our ship which is worth just as much as our captain!" Nami said confidently, but I sense her doubt.

"Meat!" I heard Luffy scream. Of course, he'd be hungry already, during the time when he's always in danger.

Unknowing that there was danger lying ahead for them, Rose and I sneak in back to the bounty hunters' ship once more, as we were, we saw that they were getting really annoyed with the negotiators. I see the barrels that were hanging around, and I point to it. Rose understood my gesture and we hide there for a little while. I see that the stupid Dartbrow was backing Nami up with the negotiations. At least he got to do something right.

I noticed that Chopped had changed into his round and fluffy kung-fu form. I guess he's going to fight, too. Chopper's really not that of a fighter, but with his determination to save his nakama, he's always there. I heard Rose mutter softly a cheer for Chopper and I had to smile at that. She's really something.

It seemed like that they took the bait. It's time that we pay back what they did to us; for underestimating us. Using my haki, I glided around and made sure that Rose could get the keys from their deck. There were only four hunters left which made it easier for us to get the keys. That's when I heard Brook play his music.

"Yohohohoho!"

It was not the usual upbeat on, but a slower one which sounded like a lullaby. I guess it was for the bounty hunters, but it took effect on me as well. My eyes were slowly turning droopy and not to mention that I almost yawned loud if it weren't for Rose who immediately came back to my side and kissed me. It wasn't really a kiss, I presume, but more of a peck on the cheek. I was embarrassed, not thinking that she'd shamelessly do it to me.

When I glanced at her, she winked at me and hushed me with her forefinger. She was going to release Luffy already, and in a flash she was gone from my side once again and I see her creep into where Luffy was chained. Since the hunters were still negotiating stupidly with Nami and Dartbrow, they didn't even realize that Luffy was already ready, and in heat, to get them one by one.

"We have a lot of special things that you can do with our ship." Nami called out.

"This ship is worth more than all of our heads." The cook cooed.

"I don't really care, but if I get all of you, then we'll be richer than that of the other hunters." The leader retorted.

"But you don't know what you're missing."

Nami's rebuttal was a sight. I couldn't catch on to the rest of what she was saying, but it seemed to me like the stupid leader was almost in the palm of her hands. At some point, her bossy attitude does well – just like today.

"Alright, we'll get that stupid ship of yours along with all of you there in exchange for your stupid captain."

I knew that we had to sit this one out since we already went into action and it was Luffy's turn to get even. We all got off the ship and watched aboard Sunny. I noticed that Chopper was a little sad that he wasn't able to fight, but was glad as well knowing that he'll not get hit hurt. I grinned. Then we saw Luffy.

"Gomu gomu no, Gatling gun!"

The hit of his punches on the leader was definitely a surprise, and even though he was burly and stocky built, he was older than all of us, and he didn't have a devil fruit. How in the world did he think he could even beat us?

The rest of the bounty hunters tried to fight back, but they all just ended up like dust on the floor as we all watched Luffy get to all of them. We cheered on Luffy, and even Rose who was beside me was laughing herself off at the reaction of the bounty hunters when they realized that they were defeated.

When we were finished tying them all, the debt witch went in and asked if she could loot the ship. Even the ero-cook asked if he could check some food supplies. Luffy let them do what they wanted. Knowing that I had no more business, I went back to the crow's nest and went to take a nap. I don't bother waking up when Franky used the Thousand Sunny's canons to blast the enemy's ship into half before we went back on sail.

By the time I woke up, they already started the festivities. I knew right then that we've left that part of the seas. I went down to join, looking for some sake or beer. Brook was playing some rock song about some journey, and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Rose were singing along. The cook, I imagine, was in the kitchen to get some more food of his. Nami and Robin were sitting just a little bit farther than the others; maybe talking about something private that I don't care about.


	3. Chapter 3 - Final

**This is the final part of my series. I am really sorry if it's only short, plus it took time for me to even finish this chapter. I do hope that you liked it. Thank you Reballeader1011 for letting me use Rose. For all those that reviewed it, thank you very much for taking your time to read.**

The trade was a success. Well, there wasn't any trade to begin with. Our captain wouldn't just sit tight and let us do all the work, and with Rose's strategic skill, we were able to point what the problem was and what would be the proper way of disposing the bandits. It was a small battle, but it was able to rekindle the fire in us. Almost a week without any adversaries was boring; this gave us enjoyment again.

I got to find me some beer in one of the barrels near the kitchen; I just had to slip past the ero-cook before he could bite my head off. As usual, the drinks really relax me; it makes me feel like brand new, elevating as most people would say. I could still remember my first drink, but there's no need for me to talk about that anyway.

I sat by the cabin; the mug of drink by my side. Luffy and the others were laughing about nonsense and I laugh along them though I wasn't able to catch what the funny part was. I've been with this crew for a long time already, and they make my troubles seem smaller than it was before. Here I was, trying to become that better of a swordsman, yet I don't have the power to save the crew with my swords. I wasn't even able to fight Mihawk without getting my eye cut, but I can't help but say that I enjoyed it.

I survived that bloody hell of Thriller Bark; I know I can survive everything in an open fire now. I looked around and I saw her. I caught her sitting just behind Franky. She wasn't doing anything except gulping that pathetic excuse for a drink; an orange juice, I gather. That was enough for me to take my drink and stand up, and walk towards to where she was. I couldn't just let her stay there and ponder about things such as her leaving and going back to her world now, could I?

We don't know anything about her world, and we might never know anything specific, but at least we got to know her. She's beautiful under the moonlight. Wait, did I just say that she's beautiful? I heaved a deep breath as I went. I took a swig from my drink as I sat close beside her. She's quiet, and I could understand her like an open book. Her smile was big, but her eyes were saying differently. She's sad, and they couldn't even see it.

"Don't smile if you're not that happy."

"What are you talking about?" She was caught off guard. She even jumped at my voice.

"Do you miss your world?"

I need to be strong. I have to be strong. I just can't let anyone become the best swordsman. That's my dream, and I have to fulfill that dream. This crew has their own dreams to fulfill, that's why we're staying together. When Rose became a part of the crew, she told us that her dream was to make us all happy. That she wanted our dreams to come true. That was her dream, she said. I found it vague and funny to begin with, but she was in no doubt about it so we couldn't just say no, right?

"You know that I don't miss my world that much."

Yeah, she said that. She also talked about her cousin, and her marathons. She can't have them both here in this world. Still, she seemed at home here; at ease even. I can help her improve those skills that she have. I glanced at her and she was staring at nowhere again. That look in her eyes could tell a lot of different stories, but I could see the real story. She's really taken out the pages of my own book.

Her caliber's almost like all of us collected, even her strategic skills are awesome. I didn't even know that there's someone like her out there. I only knew that there's the kind like Kuina and there's the others. I didn't have any understanding about girls, and having Nami and Robin around didn't change that thought. Looking at her, you wouldn't even know that she's strong unless you get to know her.

"Then, what's bugging you?"

"W-what's bugging me? Nothing."

"You're thinking too much. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking about anything, Zoro."

I can't just let her solo her thoughts. It's not easy to understand what's running in her thoughts; even for me. I cocked my head to one side and grinned at her. "If you're not thinking of anything, then why's your glass tilted, and the contents are pouring down on your clothes?"

That caught her attention. She looked like she was going to cry, though I knew she wouldn't, because she'd soiled her clothes. I was about to console her, even if I didn't really know how, before Nami and the stupid cook kicked and smacked me. She didn't know that the two would suddenly come up to me and beat me half to death, so by the time she already realized it, I was already bleeding and a large bump was forming on my head.

I hate not having to use my swords with these two, but I couldn't really do anything that would kill them. That would be a shame for Luffy, and it would be totally complicated to get a new navigator, and a cook that would suit Luffy's taste for food. Everything matters to the captain, and I just can't ignore that fact. I'm just here to follow his orders whenever they're needed. I'm a swordsman and I value the promises that I give.

"What's the problem with you, Zoro?!"

"How dare you make a woman cry, Marimo!"

"He didn't do anything, Nami," protested Rose before turning to the cook, "Sanji."

When the two stopped trying to bleed and beat me to death, I thanked Rose quietly. I went upstairs to my crow's nest to keep myself from getting hurt, just because they think of Rose as a girl. I hate that kind of stuff, especially when Rose tries her best to show that she's capable of handling herself. Then it hit me, she is a girl; Rose is a girl. That's the reason why I… Wait, she is the reason why I what? I was so hung up with my own thoughts that I didn't notice her sit by my side until she spoke:

"Sorry about earlier. I wasn't able to stop them immediately."

I glanced at her and noticed that her eyes were downcast. This time, I admit that I didn't know what to say then. What was troubling her, I didn't know. I have troubles of my own and adding her up into my bucket list was something that I didn't want to do, but she's already like a fragment in my own life that I couldn't just dismiss. "It's alright." I replied her with the most stupid answer of all time.

We were silent for a moment or two before she spoke that almost made my heart stop. "I like you." Maybe I could have sworn that it went into my throat making me want to throw up. I stared at her for so long before I was able to make my tongue move, "What did you just-?"

She shrugged as if it was normal for her to confess. "I said that I like you, Zoro."

She looked angelic with her innocent face. I was about to speak when I saw her shaking. No, I could sense that she was shaking. What am I supposed to tell her? She just confessed to me, but I haven't had any experience in that area. I'm not exactly the dating type of a guy. I put my palm into my face and buried it there for what seemed like ages.

It takes courage and bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a confession from a girl, let alone your crewmate needs more than the amount of strength that I use when fighting. 'I like you' aren't the words that you usually hear from your crewmate, right? I dropped my hand and held hers. My calloused hands didn't even revolt her, not to mention that these hands have killed, if not thousands, hundreds of marines and pirates alike.

Pushing my resolve, I sighed dismissively and said, "I have to be honest. I like you, too. Ever since you set foot into the ship, after saving Luffy, I swore to myself that I have to protect you, even it would cost my life."

Her brown eyes looked deep, almost purplish because of the light emitted by the clouds and the waning sun. "You don't have to sacrifice your life. Being with me would mean the world to me. And besides, Luffy would kill me if you died because of me." She smirked at me with those lips of hers. Witty and smarty pants as always, I just had to grin.

"Alright. I'll be always behind you to keep your back safe." I guess confessing isn't so bad after all. Even though it means that I have to suffer the cook's envious looks every now and then.


End file.
